the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ketheriel
Ketherial, whose name means 'Crown of God,' is the Archangel of Ruling. He is a powerful, lion-like Celestial who looks after rulers and Kings. He is friendly with leaders from other groups of Supernaturals, seeing himself as both leader and ambassador. But he carries the burden of ruling on his shoulders and he isn't afraid to make the hard call should the situation require it. Honorific: Angel of Ruling. Legion: Dominicus. Facts: -Ketheriel is an angel of leadership, warfare, organization and administration. It is his vocation to aid world leaders as he sees fit, helping them to serve the Light (even if they don't want too). -Ketheriel is difficult to summon, since he sees himself as royalty he believes it is beneath his station to answer to the whims of lesser creatures. This isn't to say Ketheriel is vain, he just believes that the honor of his rank and office as leader means lesser beings should be respectful and patient. Notably, Ketheriel is more willing to answer a summons when the wording of it is done with proper etiquette. And he will definitely answer a summons if the issuer is some kind of major leader among their own people. -Ketheriel is also tasked with keeping up relations with other groups of Supernaturals, including the Forces of Chaos, the Pagan Pantheons, and even the leaders of the Horde. Ketheriel and his Legion are constantly sending and receiving representatives from such groups in their quest to maintain a good status quo. -Ketheriel is favorable to both the Order of Kings and those Theists who follow God as King Of Kings. He is also favorable to the New World Order, although he recognizes that it is corrupt, he hopes to one day see the ruling elites of mankind take up their vocation with real wisdom and vigor. -Ketheriel is less than happy about rebel groups, seeing any disruption of law and order as inimical to the greater good. For Ketheriel, the only real change is administrative change that takes place from within. Violent revolutions and social upheaval usually does nothing but make things worse. -Ketheriel sees himself as a nobleman and acts accordingly. He has the 'stiff upper-lip' mentality common to the royal families of past ages, and he rarely if ever says anything without forethought. He is also very diplomatic, couching his terms carefully so as to avoid conflict and get his desired result. People who speak with Ketheriel often find themselves divulging secrets without even realizing it. -Ketheriel and his Legion often take charge when operating with other Legions. They have learned how best to handle each Legion to acquire this, although clearly some Legions are more amicable to their ministrations than others. -When materializing, Ketheriel often takes the form of a tall, handsome, broad-shouldered man in golden armor, royal red cloak, and gleaming crown. His wings are a fiery red-golden color as well. He has another form he takes, that of a gigantic lion with red eyes and claws and the emblem of a crown on the sides of his fur. -Ketheriel is a shrewd and cunning individual, one who knows how to pull strings as well as lead a Legion of Angels. His tactical brilliance is probably outmatched only by Michael and his Legion Invictus. -Ketheriel's Legion is home to a specialized Death Squad which answers only to him. These assassin Angels are employed to take out enemy leaders whose death best serves the greater good according to Ketheriel's reasoning. Category:Celestial Category:New World Order Category:King